


Cook My Way Into Your Heart

by Avengerz



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chef!Tony, Food Critic!Steve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengerz/pseuds/Avengerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World renowned chef Tony Stark is more than a little upset when some upstart named Steve Rogers from SHIELD magazine gives his restaurant a less than stellar review. So Tony hunts him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cook My Way Into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://brandnewfashion.tumblr.com/post/128600425083/im-sorry-for-the-life-ruining-aus-as-of-late-so) post by [brandnewfasion](http://brandnewfashion.tumblr.com).

“Hey, asshole!” The shout rings through the parking lot, and Steve pauses, his hand still on the car’s door handle as he turns. The lot, though full of high-end luxury vehicles, is empty enough of people that he can immediately spot the man who shouted, and who is currently storming towards him, apparently enraged.

Steve frowns. He hasn’t written any horrible reviews lately; what reason does this man have to be mad? “Um. Yes?”

The man is still stalking towards him, and Steve can now pick out more details in the fake fluorescent spotlights that substitute the sun. He’s short, with ruffled brunette hair and an artfully styled beard, and wearing a $200,000 suit like it’s casual wear. He is also disconcertingly hot.

Steve blinks at the thought and shakes it away as the shouter steps up to him, apparently unintimidated by the good half-foot Steve has on him. “You’re Steve Rogers, right? The food critic for SHIELD?”

Still caught off guard by this strange man, Steve can only nod.

“Then what the fuck is this?” The man brandishes something in front of Steve’s face, so close that Steve has to lean back and blink a couple times before he can recognize it: last month’s SHIELD magazine. In it, he had reviewed Malibu’s newest and hottest restaurant; the Arc Reactor.

And that’s when it hits him. “You’re Tony Stark?”

The man - Tony - just nods impatiently. “Yeah. And you’re Rogers. Now that the introductions are over with, you mind telling me why you called my restaurant, and I quote: ‘Very stylish, but with little to no authenticity?’ My food is plenty authentic, thank you very fucking much!”

Steve’s frowning now. “I gave your restaurant eight out of ten stars, though,” He points out. “That’s…I mean, that’s pretty good.”

“Pretty good isn’t great, Rogers,” Stark snarls. “Look, the Arc is my pride and joy, alright? I work 100+ hour weeks in that kitchen, creating and training others to create the kind of food that will permanently destroy people’s perceptions of what ‘good food’ means. And then you stroll in, with your perfect face and your All-American charm, and tell me, tell the world, that my food isn’t authentic? Screw you, Rogers.”

Perfect face? “Look, Mr. Stark, I think we’ve started off on the wrong foot. I liked your restaurant, I really did, but it was all a little too,” Steve shrugs helplessly, “flashy for my tastes. It was good, but your style will never quite beat good ole mom-and-pop cooking.” He smiles apologetically and turns back to his car.

“Let me prove you wrong.” 

Steve frowns and looks back over his shoulder. “What?” 

“Let me prove you wrong,” Stark repeats, and his face is set into a mask of determination. “I cook great food, Rogers, real, genuine food. Let me prove it to you.”

“It’s a SHIELD policy to never review the same restaurant twice,” Steve points out, a bit regretfully.

“Screw the review.” Steve’s eyebrows shoot up as Tony continues. “I want to prove it to you.”

“Um.” Steve blinks rapidly. “I. Okay, sure.”

“Great!” And suddenly Tony’s beaming. “I’ve got a full kitchen in my penthouse, I can cook for you there. Does Thursday sound okay?”

Once again, Steve is left stammering, swept along in the whirlwind that is Tony Stark. “I- yeah, sure.”

“It’s a date, then!” Tony sticks something (his business card, Steve will find later) into Steve’s breast pocket, and as quickly as he arrived, he’s strolling away once more. “See you then!”

Steve watches him go, agape and amazed and more than a little excited. A date indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Steve is probably not very good food critic if he judges everything by mom-and-pop cooking but whatever~~
> 
> I may write more for this??? I don't know, but let me know if you'd like to see it continued!
> 
> You can find me sobbing over fictional characters at my new Marvel blog [anthonyfuckingstark](http://www.anthonyfuckingstark.tumblr.com).


End file.
